Natalia's Forest
by negorange
Summary: A girl lives alone in the Elf's forest until one day she is dragged into an unwanted adventure. See what happens! Chapter 7 up!!!
1. Not a Normal Girl

Natalia wasn't a normal girl.  
  
Normal girls played dolls and wore dresses. Natalia loathed these things all she wanted to do was explore the woods surrounding her village. She came to know every fallen tree, every noisy squirrel, and all of the woodland's secrets.  
  
Her mother died when she gave birth to her and her father raised her. Her father was a woods guide who guided travelers through the forest to their destination. It was he who introduced the forest to her at a young age.  
  
Eventually Natalia came to love the woods even more so than her father and went out everyday to uncover a new secret about it.  
  
As the years grew on her father wasn't able to do his job so Natalia went for him to guide people through the many paths of the forest. Her Father got very sick and Natalia worked extra hard to earn enough to keep him alive but it wasn't enough.  
  
After he died, she tried to live on her own and often went into the woodlands which seemed to comfort her and give her strength. Try as she might she couldn't live in this village which gave her false comfort and reassurance and turned to the woods.  
  
She abandoned her home and went into the woods and started to live there. She soon became happy again but still sorrowed for her father in the back of her mind.  
  
  
  
*This brings us to the present. When she is 16 years old...... 


	2. The Bandits

The Bandits  
  
Disclaimer: Anything relating to Ella Enchanted I do not own, but the plot is mine.  
  
(If you think that I might have copied something from your story, I am really sorry, sometimes I take stuff from other stories and don't realize it. I am not taking credit for it.)  
  
  
  
The sun shined through the branches leaving trails of light across the forest floor. A young woman walked through the woodland. The many birds called their greetings to her as she passed under their homes. She was of medium height with soft brown, wavy hair that fell to mid back. Her eyes were light green which expanded into a deep forest green.  
  
She was going to the gnome caverns where she sometimes stayed from time to time. It was the only other place besides the forest she felt welcome in. Natalia always traveled through the woods and stayed clear of the paths and roads. Mostly, it was because she didn't want to come across bandits. Always being on her own, Natalia never liked to interact with people in general.  
  
It was midday and during the summer it could get really hot in the Elf's forest. Sometimes a stray breeze would filter through the leaves and branches but then drift a way and leave the heat behind.  
  
As she was traveling along, she heard a commotion off to her left where the main road should be. It sounded bad, really bad. Curiously, she started running toward the sounds.  
  
She came to the edge of the forest and hid behind a tree as she looked upon the scene before her.  
  
There were five young men with swords drawn dressed in peasant garb although from what she could see the swords were of a much higher quality. They were fighting a mob of men who looked as if they hadn't had a bath all their life. They had piercings in their ears, noses and anywhere else they could put them. The clothes they were wearing were just tattered scraps of burlap barely hanging on them. Bandits. There was no doubt about that. There count was around twenty or so and she could see that the five young men wouldn't be able to hang on much longer considering the numbers.  
  
Making up her mind, she cursed her good heart and stuck her two fingers into her mouth. Blowing a clear, sharp whistle into the air, the men stopped what they were doing and looked over in her direction. Birds of every kind flew out of the canopy and toward her call.  
  
Natalia had made many friends in the forest during those long years. She and the birds came up with a language between them made up of whistles, tweets, chirps, and hand signals on her part.  
  
Stepping from behind the tree Natalia called out to the bandits, "I'd stop what you're doing if I were you." She held up one finger towards the birds as they all hovered above them waiting for her to signal to them.  
  
"They don't like it when people don't do as I say," She continued while still motioning towards the birds.  
  
The meanest looking bandit among the group laughed and gruffly said, "You think we are going to listen to a girl and her little birdies." He smirked and laughed with his other comrades.  
  
She glared at them and clenched her fist. That was it; nobody insults her like that and gets away with it. With all the birds' eyes on her, she signaled with her hands towards the ruff sort of men. At that they all nose-dived down toward the men and hit them repeatedly with their sharp beaks. All sorts of birds from the giant eagles to the smallest sparrow joined in the battle. Smiling at the shrieks that followed, she turned around and walked back into the cover of trees.  
  
What she didn't know was that the one of the bandits was able to take out a bow and arrow. Drawing back the string, he released the tension.  
  
The pain ripped into her shoulder, taking her to the ground. She cried out and bit her lip quickly to keep from giving them the pleasure of her pain. She brought herself up as much as she could and cautiously put her hand on her shoulder. Jutting from her skin was an arrow. She cursed herself for her stupidity, you never turn your back to the enemy. There was a lot of blood running down her back. She felt weak again and slowly lowered herself back onto the forest floor.  
  
The corners of her vision were getting fuzzy. She closed her eyes and uttered a sigh before getting wrapped up into the blackness....  
  
Author's note:  
  
Oh! Did I just do a cliffhanger? *looks around innocently*  
  
Please review! If I don't get enough reviews then I don't think I will continue this. Am I just wasting my time? Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Flames aren't 


	3. William McCall

Letting out a groan, her eyes fluttered open. Two heads leaned over, their brows furrowed in concern. Looking about her, she found she was lying in a small tent. One of the men turned to the other and said, "I think she's alright. Daniel went to get some herbs and we already have enough bandages on her."  
  
"Who in hell are you two and where am I?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the fuzziness.  
  
They looked down at her surprised and the other one said, "Don't you remember, you called those birds and helped us..."  
  
"Oh," Natalia said letting out an irritated breath, "now I remember." She muttered under her breath, "Me and my stupid heart."  
  
After a short pause the other man continued, "Well you see, we found you unconscious and took out the arrow in your shoulder. There was quite a lot of blood loss which is probably why you have been asleep for the past two days. You wouldn't have lost so much except that the bandits use an arrow that allows for much blood flow. They don't have enough money for poison tips which is lucky for you. They are just using this recent design.."  
  
"I thank you for all you have done, but I must be going," Natalia interrupted as she pulled herself up. Nausea and dizziness swept over her, as she put a hand on her head and collapsed back onto the ground.  
  
"You should probably stay here for a bit longer and rest until you are well. You're not ready to go just yet."  
  
"Watch I'll make myself get up. I've gone through much worse things. This is nothing." Again she pulled herself up but to no avail.  
  
"I Think it would be best for you to rest for a bit longer just until you are better," one of the men persuaded.  
  
"I guess I'll have to stay a little longer," Natalia said angry at herself. She was never weak like this.  
  
With that they left her alone. Her eyes traveled around the tent, taking in her surroundings. There wasn't much except for some blankets in the corner and food in another. At that, Natalia realized how hungry she was. Dragging herself across the ground, she picked up a fruit and took a big bite out of it.  
  
Drawing her hand across her mouth she wiped away the juices. At that moment, the tent flapped open. She jumped at the sound but quickly regained her composure at seeing one of the young men.  
  
"Don't just come barging in like that," she said glaring. "I hate it when people surprise me."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to talk to you," The man said squatting down in the small tent. He had dirty blond hair with light brown eyes and a medium build.  
  
"About what," Natalia countered.  
  
He took a big breath and began, "I know that the men won't say it but we want to thank you for what you did back there. I mean, you saved our necks."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"William McCall," he uttered suspiciously.  
  
"Okay, William, don't get sentimental on me alright. I just did what I had to do. Now I need you to answer some questions of mine."  
  
"Like what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Where am I? And who are all of you exactly?"  
  
"Well, let's see," he said as he sat down and got more comfortable. "When we found you after taking care of what was left of the bandits, we carried you up the road a bit and after setting up camp, Baldric healed you."  
  
"Alright, now, who are all of you?"  
  
"Well, uh, we are.," the man looked cornered. "Um, we are...travelers."  
  
"A little more specific, if you please"  
  
"We're just travelers. That's it." He finalized firmly.  
  
"You seem a little touchy. You're not trying to hide anything are you?" She smiled, taking joy from interrogating him.  
  
"I am not hiding anything!"  
  
"Don't lie to me. It's quite obvious. I'll figure it out eventually so you might as well tell me now and stop wasting our time."  
  
"I'm telling you we are travelers. That's it and that's all you need to know."  
  
"Okay, okay," she said, "I'll get back to that subject a little later. Now here's another question believe me I am almost done."  
  
"What is it?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Where are you traveling to?"  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh and said, "We're heading towards the capital of Kellia, but first we're stopping at Bast for a few days."  
  
"Alright, now, why are you 'travelers' all the way out here."  
  
"Now that is none of your business."  
  
"Ooh, let me guess, it's apart of your big secret." Natalia feigned.  
  
"I think I've answered enough of your questions." He said, irritated. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh come on; just do this one thing for me."  
  
"What is it?" he asked regretfully.  
  
"Go into the woods and find a lavender flower with large leaves around it. After you pick the flower, take off the leaves and flower petals. Then bring what remains to me immediately. Do it exactly as I say."  
  
"Your kidding me right how can I be sure that you're not trying to make a fool out of me?"  
  
"Just do as I say. Believe me I am doing nothing of the sort. Now go while there's still light"  
  
"This is pointless. Why do you need a flowerless and leafless stem?"  
  
"eer! Just go and do it. I don't have time to explain the fundamentals of herbs and medicines."  
  
"oh! That's why. Why didn't say you were using it as a remedy?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions? Just go!"  
  
"You mean right now"  
  
"YES! I mean now!"  
  
He smiled and opened the tent, thinking to himself 'now who's the annoyer?'. Before he left the tent, Natalia threw an apple at his head and smiled, satisfied, when she received her 'ouch' in return.  
  
Rubbing his head, he frowned. 'I geuss not' he thought to himself as he went through the woods.  
  
He searched till the sun went over the horizon, but at last he found the flower and did exactly as she said.  
  
As William McCall was going back to camp, he felt a knife press against his neck. 


	4. Dykana Root

*sorry everyone! I know it took awhile but I was disappointed with the amount of reviews that I got. Just giving you guys a warning that I will do this again if I don't get sufficient reviews!!!!  
  
*DYKANA ROOT*  
  
The knife pressed harder against his throat, but not so hard as to break the skin. William turned his head slightly to get a better look, but to no avail.  
  
"Who are you?" came a gruff voice from behind him.  
  
"William McCall, who's asking?" the young man returned in a threatening tone.  
  
"Oh hey Will, didn't see you in the dark. Gave me quite a scare you did."  
  
The knife was carefully withdrawn from his neck and he turned around, smiling to the familiar face, rubbing his neck he countered, "You gave me a scare."  
  
"Thought you were one of them, you know, heading towards the camp."  
  
" I see what you mean. What are you doing out here, Daniel?" **just letting you know Daniel was mentioned in the previous chapter**  
  
" `member I had to get the herbs for the young lass. Now, why are you out here?"  
  
"Believe it or not but I'm doing the same thing," William said holding up the stem with caked roots hanging down.  
  
"Ah yes, Dykana Root, helps to get rid of nausea and dizziness."  
  
"She said I had to strip it of its leaves and petals."  
  
"You did right. Let's head back to camp; I haven't had any food in me since breakfast."  
  
They headed through the woods towards camp. Walking side by side, William following the broken twigs and scraped bark he inflicted earlier and Daniel muttering something about malnutrition and the inability of getting a decent meal nowadays. Smells drifted from the camp making Daniel stop mid- sentence to catch a whiff of it and to let out a pleasant sigh.  
  
"Now that my boy is Jonathon's cooking, I could have smelt that a mile away."  
  
William chuckled and after a few feet they came into the clearing. The smoke from the fire floated up into the sky. Laughter from the three men around it seemed inviting, but Will had to get the stem to the girl.  
  
"Daniel, I have to go give her this right away but I'll be out soon."  
  
"Yeah sure," Daniel said waving his hand hastily toward him, eyes fixed on the food, "take this with you and give it to her; she'll probably know what it is." After handing over a little apothecary jar, he quickly went towards the fire.  
  
Will smiled and shook his head. Pocketing the little jar and Jogging towards the tent, he burst through it once more.  
  
"What did I say about that," she said glaring at him ever more fiercely, "Do you know how much that startles me?" She was still in the same place where he left her although her face seemed a little pale.  
  
"Sorry," he grinned.  
  
"Did you get what I asked for?" Natalia said eyebrows raised expectantly.  
  
"Of course, although it took me awhile to find." handing the stem to her, he pointed out, "I don't think I've gotten the pleasure of your name yet."  
  
"Natalia" she acknowledged nonchalantly, too preoccupied with the Dykana Root. She tore off the roots carefully with a deep concentration.  
  
"Is it just Natalia or is there a last name that goes with it."  
  
"All you need to know is Natalia."  
  
William raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Natalia took the stem and started sucking at it on one of the ends.  
  
"What's that your doing?" he questioned looking queerly at her.  
  
After sucking what was left of it she threw it to the side and replied, "I'm swallowing the juices of the stem; it will help me to get rid of this nausea."  
  
"Daniel told me about that."  
  
"Is he the one that was getting me those herbs?"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. Here they are." He took a tiny jar out of his pocket and handed them to her.  
  
Natalia opened it and smelt the contents of the jar.  
  
"Coltsan salve, I could use this," she muttered to herself.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Oh, it will just make me heal up faster"  
  
Since she was so preoccupied first with the root and now the salve, she wasn't so hostile, William noted. He smirked, a big improvement indefinitely.  
  
Natalia took her finger and scooped out a fare amount. Taking her hair, she gathered it together and slung it over her good shoulder. She pulled her sleeve of her dress down her arm gently and unraveled the bandage.  
  
"Should I leave?" William asked uncertain at seeing her bring her sleeve of her dress down pretty low.  
  
"There is no need" she added concentrating on the salve, "You won't be seeing anything."  
  
William blushed slightly at her statement. Biting her lip hard Natalia placed the salve on the wound causing her to wince with pain.  
  
"You okay."  
  
"Eventually, I will be." She declared after she let out a long held breath. Wrapping up the wound with new bandages, she pulled her sleeve back onto her shoulder carefully.  
  
"The other men are having supper. You can meet them and have something to eat. If you are well enough of course."  
  
"I'll go out there when the herb kicks in. I am hungry, but I am not sure I'll enjoy the prospect of the greetings part."  
  
"Oh no, you'll like them," he assured with a smile, "I'll see outside then," at that he left the tent.  
  
After a few minutes, Natalia stepped outside and looked around at her surroundings. With the nausea all gone and the shoulder wound already feeling better, she strode towards the fire feeling lively after being cooped up all afternoon.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *I decided I will give you a break with the cliffhangers and besides I don't feel like cooking up another one it takes too much time.  
  
By the way, I am a little lost. I'm not exactly sure what I should do with Natalia. Do you have any suggestions on how the story should go? I would really appreciate it!  
  
I beg you for at least 5 reviews for this chapter (and they better be good ones) or I won't put up the next chapter! I'm begging you! 


	5. The Big Secret

**The Big Secret**  
  
A cool evening breeze blew through the camp rustling the foliage and sweeping it up and around in a complicated dance. A solitary cricket played out its forlorn tune as Natalia made her way through the few tents toward the bright flames of the fire. When Natalia came upon the men, William smiled and stood up.  
  
"I knew you would come," William said still smiling at her grimace. Turning to the men he publicized cheerfully, "This is Natalia, the lass I was just talking about."  
  
"You heal quickly," one commented, "I didn't think someone could heal so fast with a wound like that."  
  
Not knowing what to say to that, Natalia just nodded politely enough. A slight sweat broke out around her temples What's wrong with me? Natalia thought to herself I have never been around so many people for two years that's why she frowned to herself. Why did I come out here anyways? Oh, of course, food.  
  
"Do you have anything left to eat? I'm starving." Natalia declared.  
  
"Sure, just made some stew. Hi, I'm Jonathon. It's a pleasure meeting you," Jon said, he stood up to his full height which seemed to be seven feet. He was large but seemed friendly with a willing smile. He stuck out a hand and flashed a grin.  
  
"Natalia," she said more confidently and gave a tiny smile while her hand got lost in his.  
  
Jonathon's grin widened. He turned around and quickly scooped some of the stew into a wooden bowl and handed it to her accompanied with a spoon.  
  
William then started to announce everyone's name while Natalia stared at the slop of goop they called food and set it to the side with a face. She nodded at everyone he introduced politely and studied each of them covertly. There was Daniel who was the one that retrieved the herbs for her wound. He was short and round with shortly cropped brown hair and rosy cheeks; he seemed like a cheerful sort. Then there was Baldric who was the one who commented on her healing. He had light blonde hair, dark grey eyes, and long limbs to go with that. The last to be introduced was Durant. Natalia's eye lingered on him longer than the rest. He had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes almost black that shined from the firelight. He smiled and nodded his head to her when William introduced him.  
  
Natalia guessed it was Baldric and Durant who stood over her when she woke up, but her head was so messed up at the time that she didn't remember them at all.  
  
Natalia smiled secretly, she promised to herself to get to the bottom of this big "secret" and she'd start right now. She announced to the men, "William here has answered much of my questions, but there is a few that he has been a bit brief on. I was just wondering if any of you could tell me why you men are traveling down this road and who, pray tell, you all are?"  
  
Natalia could have sworn that all the faces in front of her either blanched or blushed slightly but still quite noticeably at her question.  
  
"Uh. we are.-"Jon was about to say but William cut in, "just travelers. I thought I told you about that before Natalia."  
  
"Well I was just hoping that one of your friends could have elaborated on it just a bit more," Natalia said smiling innocently.  
  
"Well that's all you need to know," William said stubbornly.  
  
"I don't see the harm in a bit more emphasis on the subject."  
  
"It is none of your business," William said even more stubbornly.  
  
"Oh give it up, Will. I know you are not just a "traveler", fancy me, tell me the truth."  
  
Both glared at each other in a silent battle but Natalia won the fight. William sighed and turning to his comrades he said, "If we don't tell her she won't stop till she knows."  
  
Durant cut in saying, "Natalia, if you don't mind could we speak privately for just a moment."  
  
"Don't mind at all," Natalia said smirking slightly, "I'll be in my tent when you all are done."  
  
Natalia stood up and exited the little circle formed around the fire. When William saw that she was far enough away he turned back to the other men, he said bluntly, "I say we tell her."  
  
"We can't tell her," Baldric guffawed, "Nobody should know, you know what he said."  
  
"She's of no harm. She's not one of them; she saved our skins that's proof enough," Daniel stated.  
  
"I agree," Jon said.  
  
"Baldric, give it a break. Let's just tell her. We owe her at least that for what she did for us," Durant said from across the fire.  
  
"If you say so Durant then I guess I'm out numbered, but it's not going to be my fault if he finds out," Baldric declared.  
  
Durant let out a quick sigh and said, "But we can't tell her who I am. Everyone can agree on that."  
  
"I see your point. We won't tell her that." All the men nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright I guess I'll go and get her," sighed William.  
  
"No need. I'm already here. Now have you all decided whether you are going to tell me this 'big secret'."  
  
"You didn't hear anything did you?" Durant asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not," Natalia said, all smiles, nothing to reveal. She looked around expectantly, waiting for someone to reply.  
  
William sighed and said, "I guess I'll tell her."  
  
"Please do the suspense is killing me," Natalia feigned.  
  
"This is not something to joke about Natalia. Now I need you to promise me that you will not speak a word of this to anyone. It is very vital that it is kept secret."  
  
"Just get on with it Will, I swear I will not tell a soul about this big secret," Natalia said impatiently.  
  
"Alright then, the thing is we are not just travelers as you expect, we are.  
  
  
  
A/N- Sorry I had to stop it there, but the temptation of a cliffhanger was just too much for me to bear.  
  
I am really really really sorry it took me so long to update but my muse it playing tricks on me.*(sorry, sorry, yes I know, excuses, excuses)*  
  
But again, I am going to ask for at least five reviews before I can post up the next chapter. Remember if my muse doesn't inspire me, reviews certainly do, so the more the merrier. 


	6. Who is Durant?

WHO IS DURANT?  
  
a/n- I am so sorry this took so long but I had terrible writer's block. Just to let you know I revised a lot of my previous story and I added some descriptions of Natalia and William in there which I stupidly forgot to put in.  
  
". we are apart of King Roderick's Royal Guard of Frell. We have important business in Kellia where we have been sent to by the king. It was a very discreet business so we were not to tell anyone about us."  
  
"So what is your business in Kellia?" Natalia asked curiously.  
  
"The country of Kellia has been quite distant to Frell and to many other countries. The Kellian ambassadors and representatives have left all of Kellia's neighboring countries including us and have taken haven in their own land. We have also lost connection with our representative in Kellia who is usually good at keeping in touch with Frell. That can either mean nothing at all or it is possible that they are preparing for war, those are definitely some of the tell-tale signs. There have been accounts of raids and murders done by the Hija, a group of supposed Kellians that attack foreigners and magical creatures in the land of Kellia. We are heading to Bast to consult with one of our spies."  
  
"Why all the secrets?" Natalia questioned.  
  
"The Hija, we think are a lot more organized than many thought. Their connections as we have found out have gone farther than just Kellia. We are in danger at this moment since we are not of this area. We were scared that you might have been apart of the Hija, but considering that you saved our lives, we ruled out that accusation."  
  
"I assure you I am not apart of this Hija."  
  
"There is a way to tell if one is a Hija. On there right bicep there is a tattoo of a skull with red eyes," Baldric said.  
  
"Don't take any offense, but when you were unconscious we checked your arm," Jon said.  
  
"I would have done the exact same if I was in your place," Natalia assured.  
  
"We are not sure, but we think the Hija's workings may be connected to the Kellia's government," Durant stated.  
  
"We are just guessing that it might be a possibility but we hope to find the truth when we get to Bast," Daniel said.  
  
"What will you do now since you're already healed? Your welcome to come with us to Bast, but we'll understand if you don't want to. We could definitely use you if another pack of bandits come along," William asked smiling slightly.  
  
"I suppose I might as well travel with you men a ways down this road since it's on the way towards the Gnome Caverns. Someone is expecting me there," Natalia said.  
  
"Well then now that it is all settled, I am ready for bed." Jon exclaimed  
  
"I second that," Daniel yawned  
  
"At what time do we leaving tomorrow," Natalia asked the group of men.  
  
"We try and leave around sun up if possible," Durant confirmed.  
  
"Mostly that's unlikely considering it takes a few hours to get this big boy up," Daniel said jovially slapping Jon on the back.  
  
"Hey, big boys like me need to get their sleep if they're to stay big and strong," Jon said in his defense.  
  
Natalia just smiled and headed towards her tent as the men banked the fire and cleaned up after the meal.  
  
"Now you don't think your going to get away without a goodnight," William called out to her as he caught up to her.  
  
"You could say I am not used to the ritual of saying goodnight or anything of that sort," Natalia said which made her think of the times when her father was alive, but she blocked out that memory like all the others.  
  
"Well then a goodnight I say to you."  
  
"Then I guess I am supposed to return the statement."  
  
"That's how it is usually done."  
  
"What if I didn't say it. Would it cause a big controversy?"  
  
"I don't see why you wouldn't say it. 'Goodnights' are usually not this complicated."  
  
"You made it seem that way."  
  
"No, I did not. All I wanted to say was a nice goodnight," William said indignantly.  
  
"Don't get all upset," Natalia laughed, "Goodnight, then. Are you happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic. That wasn't so much trouble. Now was it?" William grinned and from there he walked towards his tent to leave Natalia at hers.  
  
Most of the men were climbing into their tents and the lights one by one were put out. All that was now left was the moonlight to sleep by which Natalia liked much better. Instead of going into the tent, she laid down in a mossy area. This is what she was used to for she had done it for years. The night was quite cooler considering how hot it got during the day. Today had been especially eventful. In the past 12 hours, it seemed that she had completely changed her way of thinking. She would never be traveling with a bunch of men like this. The last human interaction she got took place months ago when she happened to cross a road and collide with a caravan of gypsies. But she didn't need human interaction she had her animals. They were good enough for her. They had been her solace and friends ever since that fateful day she left human civilization. Which she again put the memory in the back of her mind. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and she eventually succumbed to the feeling of being wrapped up in sleep.  
  
  
  
Natalia woke up to the wakeup call of her bird friends which was the usual ritual with them. She closed her eyes and turned over, but the birds were very insistent. There chirping got louder and eventually they had to use physical means of getting her up. One of them landed on the ground and hopped up to her face to give her a peck on the nose. She smiled saying, "Alright, alright. I think I get the message."  
  
She got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and noticed that the sun was just peeking over the horizon. The dew had fallen and she was partially wet but she was used to it.  
  
Over by the campfire, there was only one person awake. Durant had already started the fire and was starting to cook breakfast.  
  
Natalia made her way towards him. His back was facing her so when she stepped on a twig, he jumped and spun around with a knife unsheathed.  
  
"Calm down it's just me," Natalia said smirking.  
  
"I learn to be on alert at all times," Daniel explained.  
  
"I guess you'd have to be considering possible assassinations," Natalia said while taking a seat on a fallen log. Durant did a double-take as he gave her a weird look.  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll keep that secret as well," Natalia assured.  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"I actually don't know exactly who you are, but I believe you are at a high rank," Natalia simply said.  
  
"But how would you know that," Durant insisted.  
  
"Well you seem to be in charge of all this and you have a certain air of importance surrounding you. Little signs that I picked up. I also catched the end of the conversation you had when I was away even though I said I didn't. That's how I found out. Although you don't have to tell me who you are exactly but I will eventually find that out too."  
  
"I don't doubt that you will, but I think it would be fun to watch," Durant said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- now some people are complaining about me asking for at least five reviews before I update. Some people (**Sidhe**) call me a dictator because I do that, but the thing is I have very little inspiration from my muse. Really my reviewers are my muses. Everytime I get a review I always start writing. I ask for 5 reviews so I can at least start off my next chapter. these people really helped me with my writing:  
  
Liquid mercury Anime Jo Kat JENNDREW C hime milleniumbooger D.S Moony Cheler Dark Fairy zumamoonlight Claidi Coolbreeze DragonLass 


	7. On the road to Bast

A/n- I am so incredibly sorry! I haven't updated in so long (5 months to be exact). School has kept me from working on the story and since it is the Thanksgiving holiday I have had enough time to add this chapter and hopefully another one to this story. One thing I do promise you is that I will finish this story although I think it will take me a long time to do it. Now without any further ado here is the 7th chapter:  
  
ON THE ROAD TO BAST  
  
The sun had crawled its way over the horizon by the time everyone had waken up and had breakfast in their stomachs. With the tents and supplies packed tightly away, they headed towards Bast, but along the way they planned to make a stop at the Gnome Caverns for Natalia, who had important business there.  
  
Once the small procession was on its way, Natalia made her way towards the front of the caravan where William was walking. Once she was by his side, she said cheerfully, "It really is a nice day today isn't it."  
  
William puffy-eyed from sleep and walking with a slouch muttered, "It's too early for conversation."  
  
"I have another question for you," Natalia said yet again cheerfully.  
  
"I bet you do," William groaned.  
  
"You seem a little grumpy. You're not a morning person. Are you?"  
  
"What gave it away?"  
  
Natalia rolled her eyes and said, "You are being completely impossible."  
  
"Oh, I am. Am I? Now what about you? What's the deal with you and all these questions you keep asking me?"  
  
"Can't somebody be a little curious?"  
  
"There should be a limit to your curiosity," William muttered to himself, " or else I think I'll go insane."  
  
"Stop being such a grouch," Natalia said pointedly.  
  
"Okay just ask your question and let's get this over with."  
  
"This shouldn't take long." William rolled his eyes. Natalia ignored it and continued, "So what's the deal with Durant? He's not like the rest of you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh sure you do."  
  
"No, I don't," William said persistently.  
  
"So he's not connected to the royal family or anything right?"  
  
"Yes that's right," William said gradually getting irritated.  
  
"And I'm guessing he's not a high ranking commander in the Royal guard."  
  
"No he's not," William said looking around perhaps for some kind of help to get him out of this situation.  
  
"He's not actually apart of the royal family, is he?"  
  
William took a big gulp and in a weak voice said, "No."  
  
Natalia smiled knowingly and said cheerfully, "Thanks for all the help."  
  
Natalia casually dropped back to where Durant was walking and said, "I think I've figured it out."  
  
"Oh really." Durant said smirking slightly.  
  
"Well, I know your apart of the royal family of Frell from my sources and I'm guessing you can't be a king because there would be more protection surrounding you than just four other men. You can't be a distant cousin because there wouldn't be so much secrecy and the mission's too important. So that could only mean and what is also left is a prince. Am I right?"  
  
Durant looked over at her with his dark, mysterious eyes and smiled, "I have to say I thought it would have taken a bit longer for you to figure it out, but I must say I am now not all that surprised that it was so quick."  
  
"Why were you so sure that I would have found out?" Natalia questioned curiously.  
  
"Well you just demonstrated your knowledge of discovery and figuring out the impossible. You are very good at observing your surroundings and at analyzing character. You have an amazing gift although you have missed one observation. You didn't realize that I have been figuring you out all this time and I think I've reached a conclusion. I have figured that you don't like to give anything away about yourself and you have been keeping everything that has hurt you locked inside yourself. I am sure that life has not been too kind to you and in so being you have shut yourself away from civilization only until now. You are at a difficult point although you wouldn't want to admit it. You have a big choice ahead that might not seem so serious now but in truth will probably be the biggest turning point in your life. It is your choice to either join into where you belong, your own human kind, or to be sucked back into the unfulfilling life of isolation that you fell into," Durant said with all seriousness, casting a look over to her with those eyes that seemed to search through her entire soul.  
  
Durant turned his eyes back on to the road and continued in saying, "I'd think about it if I were you."  
  
Natalia was in a mind of deep concentration. There was much to think about after hearing Durant's testament. He pretty much summed up all her feelings and conflicts. He brought to surface all that was killing her inside, and all that was trying to break free of her stronghold of angry and sadness that just wouldn't let go. She wanted to tell him right then and there about her father's death, but yet again Natalia took the pain and sorrow and pulled it back into the depths of her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The journey became a silent one after that, at least on Natalia's part. She was still contemplating the earlier conversation with Durant all the way through the morning till noon.  
  
The little company stopped along the dirt path and set up lunch in the shade of the elm trees. Jonathon immediately got to work on making the food.  
  
"You have been unusually quiet this morning," William said while taking a seat next to Natalia.  
  
"I've just been thinking," Natalia said nonchalantly staring at a lone iris flower swaying in the rare cool breezes that whistled through the trees.  
  
"For all these hours, I must say I was sorely missing your usual barrage of questions," William said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Oh really," Natalia said smiling slightly, eyes still transfixed on that iris.  
  
"Yes indeed. It seems you have found my weakness of keeping a secret but I have yet to figure out yours."  
  
"Good luck. I am sure you'll find it impossible."  
  
"We'll see," William said smiling slightly.  
  
When lunch was over, the caravan started back on their journey to the Gnome Caverns.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She is a complete mystery to me. From the first time I met her in her tent, she has kept me on my toes ever since. William looked across at her as they walk along the dirt path through the woods. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It seemed to hold all the values of green into those innocent seeming eyes, but under those quiet eyes was a fiery spirit that was well known to him. Those eyes looked up at him quizzically and Natalia questioned, "Uh, William are you okay?"  
  
William came out of his trance and smiled, "Why should I not be okay?"  
  
"Well just a minute ago you were staring at me,"  
  
"Oh was I, you must have been mistaken," William said innocently turning his eyes toward the path.  
  
"Maybe I was," Natalia said looking at him oddly for a second before glancing through the woods.  
  
William took an inaudible sigh and released the tension his shoulders.  
  
After many hours of walking the sun started to fade below the horizon. The group made there way to an outcropping of rocks and Natalia held up her hand for them to stop.  
  
"The caverns should be right behind that boulder," Natalia said pointing to a huge piece of rock.  
  
"How do we actually get around that huge rock?" Baldric questioned.  
  
"Simple, we go under it."  
  
"Now how will we do that?" William said skeptically.  
  
"Ye of little faith," Natalia said shaking her head.  
  
She went over to the boulder and at its base she started to trace symbols in the earth that seemed to look Gnomic. After finishing the last symbol, the ground shaked a little as the earth opened up and an entrance way revealed steps leading to the underbelly of the Caverns.  
  
a/n - one other thing I think I might add, I have changed Natalie to Natalia for 3 reasons. The first reason is that Natalia fits more into medieval times than Natalie. The Second reason is that I like Natalia better than Natalie and finally the third reason is that Natalia fits my main character's character better than the previous name. And I give thanks to my reviewers: Fluffy the Teddy bear slayer, sara, Kat, Kate Hughes, chibi-chingo, fyredragon, veggiehead, dragonlass, dark fairy, Juls 


End file.
